Turning Seasons Within
by GrotesqueOrchestra
Summary: While exploring Winterhold's Yngvild, a Bosmer named Sæglópur comes across Ulfgar, a Nord who got himself lost within the cave. She promises to return him home, but he has other intentions.


**This is the author's note, since I'm a n00b at and don't know how to do it properly. Just wanted to apologise for any grammar mistakes.**

**Go easy on me, this is my first fanfic...ever. Lol.**

* * *

Cold: so bitterly cold that the Bosmer's ears are numb and her pointed nose red and sore. Her only sources of warmth are her fur armour and her self-generated body heat. She wraps her arms around herself, in a failed attempt to heat herself up.

Yngvild is not as far away as she had expected. She is an explorer, she longs to discover new places and meet new people. It is simply too bad that most Nords reject her. She spots a rocky formation in the distance.

"Yngvild..." She sighs to herself. "Finally."

Onwards she strides. The cold does not break her sense of love for the scenery that surrounds her: the beautiful blanket of snow; the ancient mountains, tipped with white; the faint sound of a near-by fox padding along, leaving small tracks in the snow. She smiles to herself, oh how she loves it out here. But there is no time for day-dreaming. She shakes herself back to reality and approches the great stone cave. She lays her hand upon the tall door. It feels cold and wet from the snow. She somewhat enjoys the feeling, it reminds her of where she is. Pushing the door with all her might, it opens just enough for her to slip through. And the door slams shut behind her.

It's slient, too silent for her liking. She can hear the scuttling of rats; or skeevers, and suddenly it seems almost comforting. Carefully, she begins to walk forward, taking in every detail of her surroudings: An empty coffin, a few burial urns on a shelf, a pot, some spilled oil, and mossy walls. She smells the air, it smells damp and dusty, with a hint of that mossy smell she recognises from some of her other adventures.

She slowly steps through this dismal looking place, in a daze. Sudden footsteps behind her snap her back in to concentration. She grabs her Orcish mace and swings round, blindly cracking her pursuer on the cranium.

'Damned Draugr...' She mutters.

Another few draugr run at her.

"Aav Dilon!" One shouts.

"Dir volaan!" Another cries.

They are no match for her Orcish mace.

"Huaagh!" She roars as she spins round and smacks one in the face, sending him flying. She then hits the other two, crushing their ribs with her mace, making them fall to their knees and die a horribly painful death.

Silence once more.

Stepping over the corpses, she makes her way along, turning little paths and examining the walls, listening to the deafening silence.

Something breaks the slience. She freezes. A sound of a sword being dropped. A cry for help, and the sound of draugr feet scurrying around. And then, one last cry for help, which is drowned out by draugr shouting and swords clattering.

The elf holds her mace in her hand, and sliently treads along towards the noise. She enters a side room, to find a man huddled in a ball, surrounded by corpses, while two draugr smash and slash at him with their swords. She is filled with anger.

"Hey you putrid skin and bone, over here!" She calls, and the draugr turn round immediately and run towards her.

"Bolog aaz, mal lir!" The bigger one cries. It is a Draugr Scourge.

She picks on the smaller one first, hitting him on the back of the head with her mace then kneeing him in the face when he bends down in pain. He falls to the ground, dead. The other hits her hard with his war axe, making her stagger back and almost trip over a rock. She regains her balance then power attacks him, lunging forwards and hitting him on the face with her mace. His head swings to the side and she smacks his neck, breaking it.

Leaping over the bodies, she runs towards the man in the corner. She kicks the corpses out of the way and kneels beside him.

"Hey, are you alright?" She puts her hands on his arm and carefully shakes him.

He rolls over and opens his eyes, and looks up at her. He is a Nord. She immediately pulls back and stands up, ready for abuse to be thrown at her.

"No...please...don't go..." He coughs, arms wrapped around his stomach.

She looks down at him in surprise, to meet pain-filled eyes staring up at her. She feels pity for this poor man.

"I...I can help you. Just you hold still."

Two magical balls of light appear in each of her hands. She crouches over him and mercifully holds her hands above him. Beams of light surround the Nord, and his wounds close over, his bruises fade and the blood disappears. She then gets to her feet and turns to hurry away before he could kill her and take her gold, he was probably a bandit anyway.

She hears him getting to his feet behind her, and hears him gasp. Huh, probably amazed that a Bosmer healed him, she thinks to herself.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" He calls.

She turns and looks at him, even more surprised than before.

"What?" She gasps, looking over her shoulder at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Hah, you saved me! I'm not allowed to thank my savior, no?" He grins and walks towards her.

She turns round to face him.

"Thank you. My name is Ulfgar." He grins, holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Well, you're welcome...but I should be on my way..." She half-heartedly smiles for a split second, then turns her back on him.

But she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She looks at him again, and meets his adoring eyes, staring back at her.

"You never told me your name, friend!" He smiles.

"Oh, it's...Sæglópur. Now I'm sorry, but I need to leave." She shrugs his hand off her shoulder.

His face sinks, and he looks terribly sad. Sæglópur feels instantly guilty.

"You look sad. Why?" She questions.

"I've been trapped here for days, I was beaten 'till I nearly died, and my savior doesn't want me. I have no idea where to go, everyone has forgotten about me. Please, don't leave me here." He pleads, an ancient loneliness in his eyes. "Please..."

She frowns, and then sighs. "Alright, I'll escort you back to where you live."

Ulfgar's face brightens up. "Oh, thank you! Divines bless you!"

"You're welcome, now keep the noise down and follow me, we are leaving."

And with that, the pair escaped Yngvild, and Ulfgar knew he'd made a new friend, whom he'd keep close to his heart forever.


End file.
